barney_errorfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Punishments
If you turn off the computer a number of times over the limit, you will get punishments Old List # Micro # Tiny # Small # Normal # Big # Large # Giant # Gigantic # Super # Mega # Giga # Tera # Peta # Ultra # Hyper # Severe # Crazy # Extreme # Super Extreme # Mega Extreme # Enormous # Massive # Dead Meat # Gargantuan # Insane # Psycho # Dark # Scary # Minor # Uber # Terrifying # Horrifying # Frightening # Error # Abomination # Evil # Worst # Monstrous # Hell # Satanic # Jumpscare # Apocalypse # Nightmare # Scarier # Really Mega Scary # Death # Doom # Creepypasta # Lights Are Out # Giygas # Super Scary # EXE # KILL # I WILL MURDER YOU # I AM GOD # Super Mega Scary # Extremely Super Mega Scary # I Want To Play A Game # I HATE YOU # IT'S OVER 9000 # THIS IS SPARTA # GOODBYE # Game Over # Super EXE # Mega EXE # Ultimate EXE # Super Extremely EXE # Blood # 666 # 6,666 # 66,666 # Super 666 # Super 6,666 # Super 66,666 # Mega 666 # Mega 6,666 # Mega 66,666 # Ultimate 666 # Ultimate 6,666 # Ultimate 66,666 # EXE 666 # EXE 6,666 # EXE 66,666 # Super EXE 666 # Super EXE 6,666 # Super EXE 66,666 # Mega EXE 666 # Mega EXE 6,666 # Mega EXE 66,666 # Ultimate EXE 666 # Ultimate EXE 6,666 # Ultimate EXE 66,666 # Death # Monster # Terrible # Horrible # Darker # Crazier # Trash # Garbage # Junk # Violence # Super Violence # Mega Violence # Absolute Violence # Platinum # Horror # Super Horror # Mega Horror # Absolute Horror # Terror # Super Terror # Mega Terror # Absolute Terror # Warning # Danger # Alert # Dangerous # Disasterous # Spooky # Omega # Alpha # Beyond # Creep Out # Grounded # Fatal # Overload # Zombie # Skeleton # Pants # abandoned by professor poopypants # Lava # Burning Passion # Creepy # Ultimate # Super Scary # Super Duper # Scary Maze Girl # Worst Nightmare # Soul # Virus # Total # Crash # Glitch # Colossal # Saturn # Saturn.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Saturn.EXE # Deadly Death # Extremely Deadly Death # Deadly Doom # Extremely Deadly Doom # Super Mega Hyper Extreme Deadly # Super Evil Bad # Abandoned By Barney # Abandoned By Red (Not Monsters Error) # Bite of 1987 # Scariest Virus # EAS # BSOD # Black Hole # End of the World # Unstoppable # Godawful # Darkest # Scariest # Craziest # XantosisHD # XantosisHD.EXE # Creepypasta Horror XantosisHD.EXE # Dog # Dog.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Dog.EXE # Earth # Earth.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Earth.EXE # Kitty.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Kitty.EXE # Bloons # Bloons.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Bloons.EXE # Dart Monkey # Dart Monkey.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Dart Monkey.EXE # Shadow Projects # Shadow Projects.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Shadow Projects.EXE # Sesame Workshop # Sesame Workshop.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Sesame Workshop.EXE # Zalgo # Gracie Films # Gracie Films Halloween # Gracie Films Halloween.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Gracie Films Halloween.EXE # Spiffy Pictures # Spiffy Pictures.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Spiffy Pictures.EXE # BND # BND.EXE # Creepypasta Horror BND.EXE # Viacom # Viacom.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Viacom.EXE # Brown Bag Films # Brown Bag Films.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Brown Bag Films.EXE # Ragdoll # Ragdoll.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Ragdoll.EXE # Klasky Csupo # Klasky Csupo.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Klasky Csupo.EXE # Teletoon # Teletoon.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Teletoon.EXE # Nick Jr. Productions # Nick Jr. Productions.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Nick Jr. Productions.EXE # Screen Gems # Screen Gems.EXE # Creepypasta Horror Screen Gems.EXE # THX # THX.EXE # Creepypasta Horror THX.EXE # Super Mega Hyper Ultra Extreme Creepypasta EXE # Super Mega Extreme Ultra Mega Giga Massive Super Mega Extreme Ultra Mega Giga Massive Scary # Big Super Mega Giga Peta Ultra Hyper Severe Crazy Extreme Enormous Massive Dead Meat Gargantuan Insane Psycho Scary Terrifying Frightening Error Abomination Evil Worst Monstrous Eerie Hell Satanic Jumpscare Apocalypse Nightmare 666 Death Creepypasta Lights Are Out Giygas Colossal Fatal Blood Monster Garbage Platinum Horror Terror Danger Alert Disaster Spooky Omega Virus Unstoppable Godawful Zalgo Spiffy Pictures.EXE Scary # GLITCH HTILG # GLITCH HTILG EXE # The Scare of the Logos # The Scare of the Logos.EXE # Creepypasta Horror The Scare of the Logos.EXE # Chopper.exe # Creepypasta Horror Chopper.exe # Leafy.exe # Creepypasta Horror Leafy.exe # Yoshi.Exe # Creepypasta Horror Yoshi.Exe # True Darkest # True Scariest # True Craziest # True Nightmare # Super Mega Hyper Crazy Mega Extreme 666 Scare of the Logos Hell Explosive Terror Dangerous Disastrous Creepypasta Omega Horror Terror Scary Scarier Scariest Loud Louder Loudest Spiffy Pictures Gracie Films BND DiC Sonic EXE Zalgo Extremely Extremely Super Duper Totally Abominationly Scary Explosive Hell 666 EXE 6,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666 Nightmariest Ever Spooky Virus Danger Warning Out Of Control Unstoppable Double Scary Triple Abomination Mega Danger Mega Mega Extremely EXE Scary SCARIESTER SCARIESTEST 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 Uber Mega Terryfying Terroising Frightning 666666666.EXE Abominationly Unbelievable 6666666666 Its Over 9000 Dangerous Disastrously Absolute Ultimate # darkest lord # Devil Terror Super.exe # DIE! # JUST DIE ALREADY! # Biggest Darkest Devilest Scariest # EXE.666 # Hell EXE.666 # Super 666 Hell EXE.666 # Hell EXE.666 Will Kill You! # Hell.EXE # Hell.666 # Hell.6666 # Hell.66666 # Extremely Super # GO TO HELL!!!!! # Abandoned By Barney EXE # Bite Of 1987 EXE # 6666 # Suicide # True Form # Nightmare # Phantom # Eerie # Creepypasta # Violent # END OF WORLD!!! # U Major # Evil Horror Extreme Creepypasta 666 # Creepypasta.EXE # Barney Chu.EXE # DV Screen # DV Screen.EXE # Creepypasta Horror DV Screen.EXE New List # Ultra # Hyper # Squidward On a Chair # metool # metool.exe # bolbi # I Just Don't Get it # CRINGY # Computer Destroyed # Here # Are # Some # More # Punishme-WHATEVER IT IS! # IAA # Exe # 5245 # Master # General # Ultimate # Grounded # Super Grounded # Super Duper Grounded # Super Duper Hyper Grounded # Super Duper Hyper Mega Grounded # Super Duper Hyper Mega Ultra Grounded # Super Duper Hyper Mega Ultra Extremely Grounded # Creepypasta.666.FFF.Exe.5245 # HTML1 # HTML2 # HTML3 # HTML4 # HTML5 # Negative # 712110 # Haus # Charmy # Jealousy # Antimatter # Scatter # Dirty # SDHMUE/FFF666 Devil Evil Erika Maze Game 5245 Exe HTML1000% XXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scatter # X # ! # Kriss # Kriss Angel # Kriss Angel Mind # Kriss Angel Mind Freak # Scary # Scare O Meter # Maze # Minor # Crazy # Crazy.666.EXEFFF5111554 Antimatter # SHMUE # Mega.Creepy # Creepypasta # Soul.Rage # Exe Soul.Rage # Exe 666 Soul.Rage # Exe 666 Creepypasta Soul.Rage # Super Hyper Mega Ultra Extremely Ultima Crazy Severe 666.Rage Exe.Rage Mega.Creepy.Creepypasta Psycho Kriss Angel Mind Freak Horror Terror Horroriste Terroriste Termos666.Exe Ultimate # sonic exe 666 hyper m"mega dead meat and tails # 372737373773737337 sonic 9383884848373 # sonic 66666666666666666666666 666 66666666666666666666666!. # 828283837377374746577575758 # the finale punishment # Spiffy Pictures.exe # Creepypasta Horror Spiffy Pictures.exe # Devil Terror Spiffy Pictures Mega.exe # Scariest Supreme Spiffy Pictures Super.exe # Spiffy Pictures Extreme.exe Will Kill You # Hellas Kosmos Video # Hellas Kosmos Video.exe # Mega.exe # Giga.exe # Ultimate.exe # Super extreme.exe # exe.exe # evil.exe # blood # super blood # scary maze girl # eerie # 777 # 888 # 999 # monster # creepypasta.exe # terrible # horrible # drought # plague # darker # creepier # stronger # crazier # scarier # trash # garbage # junk # poop # suicide mouse # wicked # incredible # violence # super violence # mega violence # extreme violence # hyper violence # ultimate violence # appalling # atrocious # abysmal # anti good # devil.exe # demon.exe # henda # doka # tradaka # tedaka # pedaka # exdaka # zedaka # x # y # z # xyz # killscreen # nova # punishment.exe # ultra punishment.exe # hyper punishment.exe # extreme punishment.exe # mega punishment.exe # error punishment.exe # deathable # offensive # horror # super horror # mega horror # extreme horror # hyper horror # ultimate horror # disastrous # spooky # rotten # omega # alpha # beyond # creep out # gaster # flowey # grounded # termination # execution # fatal # fatality # overload # zombie # skeleton # creeper # enderman # acid # toxic # lava # gore # void # insidous # burning passion # blazing # overpowered # super duper truper quaduper quintuper # friday the 13th # worst nightmare # abandoned by barney # bite of 1987 # soul # shatter # insanity # virus # malware # crash # glitch # glitchy # total # out of control # hyper death # plantium # uranium # emerald # gold # diamond # bullet # gun # shot # danger # disaster # warning # supernova # alert # code red # ceased operation # atari # atari.exe Category:You know I hate barney Category:Tiny Category:Person Inferno+ Punishments (Total #376) Big Punishments Category:Braney erro Category:I want a first Barney error